


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #031 - First Time

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [31]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Eiji, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Top Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji loses his virginity to Ren.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Ootori Eiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #031 - First Time

**Author's Note:**

> tw: sexual harassment
> 
> y'all get this early bc I love u 💕 also the [club music](https://youtu.be/LNJeP_o9vhQ) I was writing this to if u wanna feel the same vibe during that part.

_👓 ✨ >>> Eiji _

👓 ✨: We’re eating out tonight, I have something to talk about.

Eiji: is it bad?

👓 ✨: Of course not!

Why do you assume it’s bad? 😰

Eiji: You never talk to me otherwise lol

👓 ✨: 😭😭😭

I promise it’s good news 😤

Eiji: Okay~ 👌 

Eiji skimmed through the delicious options on the menu and decided to go with one of the more pricier dishes, if only because his brother was paying and it’s not as if Eiji ate out often at these types of places. Eiichi favoured the luxurious side of life while Eiji preferred to keep it somewhat simple, it also helped that he refused to touch any of the dirty money that Eiichi handled. He wasn’t sure if any of that matter if or when the police came bashing down their door, but he supposed he could fret about that when the day came. 

His brother had been uncharacteristically quiet since they arrived at the restaurant and it only had dozens of questions spawning in his mind. He knew, or hoped, that it’d have nothing to do with Ren as it’d been weeks since they last saw each other. Ren texted him last week telling Eiji that he missed him and Eiji couldn’t help responding, thus breaking that streak. 

One of the servers came around to deliver their drinks, took their orders, and let them be once more. Eiji took a sip of his drink as he idly admired the view of the bustling night city beneath them, his thoughts returning to Ren as he wished he were here. He picked up his phone on the table and went to snap a picture when Eiichi spoke.

“I wanted to apologize for being a terrible big brother to you.”

“Huh?” Eiji blurted out as he looked over at him, “you’re aren’t, though.”

“I am, don’t lie in my face like that,” Eiichi replied with a wry smile as he swirled the wine in the glass flute in his hand, “I’ve been too obsessed with protecting you from this world instead of letting you have any freedom. I was still looking at you as my fragile baby brother and not the mature, strong adult you are now.”

“Oh,” Eiji said as he certainly never expected this, “... you’re not wrong there, but you were doing it for good reason. You didn’t want me to get hurt by your rivals...”

“True, but...” Eiichi took a small sip of his drink, “if I’m to be honest, I doubt you were in much danger in the first place. You don’t exactly go out of your way to find or cause trouble and I’ve been suffocating since we moved out.”

“Yep,” Eiji nodded as Eiichi let out a snort, “I’m not going to stop you anytime soon, but I am wondering why you’re saying all this now... it seems out of the blue.”

“I’d rather not get into all of the details, but I’ll say that an alliance has been struck and in turn that means my former enemies are now my... business associates,” Eiichi said, “I also had quite the long talk with Kira and he opened my eyes to a few things, one of them being how much our relationship has deteriorated and... I hate that.”

_A few things...?_

“I don’t like it either,” Eiji frowned, “I don’t know what you’ve been doing out there, but you’ve changed from the onii-chan I grew up with. I wasn’t sure what to do either because you were so serious all the time and impossible to talk to...”

His brother sighed before taking another swig of his wine, “it’s been years of worthless fighting on behalf of grudges held by men before us. There was no progress being made on either side, just a constant stand still and yet... I got caught up in this petty revenge.”

“Mmm...” Eiji nodded, “can I ask what brought the alliance together? Did everyone just get tired of fighting?”

“Oh no we’re still fighting,” Eiichi said with an amused grin, “just not with each other.”

“Of course, I never should have expected you to completely drop your sword,” Eiji playfully rolled his eyes in response, “but then this means that I’m not a prisoner in my own home anymore?”

“Eiji!” Eiichi huffed as Eiji giggled, “yes, this is exactly what it means. You’re free to do whatever you want without checking in with me or the others. You can move out if it so pleases you!”

“And miss out on the free room and board? I’ll pass,” Eiji said as the server returned with their food, “and I was kidding mostly... I just wanted more independence and my nii-chan back.”

“I never left in the first place, I just got distracted on the long, tumultuous, winding road that we call... life,” Eiichi replied before taking quite the dramatic gulp of his drink. Eiji just briefly shook his head as the overwhelming smell from the plates before them had his stomach grumbling. He wondered if this meant he could see Ren now... but it’d probably be smarter not to if only to avoid any more possible trouble. 

“I have one more thing to tell you,” Eiichi said after they’d spent a few minutes just eating, “there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Your secret wife and kids?” Eiji replied.

“ _ii..._ how’d you know?” Eiichi slapped a hand over his chest, “and it’s actually my secret husband and his three cats, but close enough.”

“Wait, seriously?” Eiji blinked as his brother just looked back at him with a smug smile on face. Eiichi loved messing with him when they were younger, but it’s been so long since then that Eiji couldn’t tell. If his brother got married _someone_ would’ve said something, right...?!

“Kidding,” Eiichi smirked, “we aren’t married, yet. I haven’t even popped the question, but we have been dating long enough for it to be a possibility...”

Eiji let out a heavy sigh, “you’re so mean, Eiichi-nii. Have you had a secret boyfriend all this time?”

“I didn’t mean for him to be secret... our relationship kind of just stumbled in that direction after we simply couldn’t get enough of each other,” Eiichi replied as Eiji prayed to the gods he didn’t go into detail, “and I didn’t feel comfortable introducing him to you, just in case he wanted to hurt you... which was silly of me to be afraid of.”

“I guess that’s fair... who is he?”

Eiichi picked up his phone and spent a moment tapping through to find a picture of his boyfriend, then held it out to show Eiji, “his name is...”

“Kurosaki,” Eiji quickly replied as soon as he saw the familiar man, “he’s one of Ai’s friends, although I don’t know him that well.”

“Huh, small world,” Eiichi said as he pulled the phone back, “that saves us all of the introductions then. Now~ do you have anyone you’re seeing?”

“Nope,” Eiji answered without missing a beat, “it’s difficult to find a boyfriend when you’re the little brother of Ootori Eiichi, you know?”

“Ah... okay _fine,_ ” Eiichi said, “but I want you to know I’m okay with you dating whoever you want. I won’t get in the way, although I will judge them to make sure they’re good enough for you.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you,” Eiji replied as Ren naturally sprung up in his head first, but even then... was the risk of dating a yakuza worth it? Ren was soft and gentle with Eiji, however he knew that didn’t fly in their world. He should just find someone that had a job that didn’t involve committing multiple illegal acts, easy enough.

~

_Nagi >>> H*rny Angels 😇 _

Nagi: When did you guys want to leave?

Eiji: I should be ready in 30

Shion: Is not going an option?

Nagi: NO. BECAUSE WE ALL HAVE TO CELEBRATE EIJI’S NEWFOUND FREEDOM.

Eiji: aww shi it’s okay you don’t need to

Nagi: YES HE DOES.

Get the fuck out of your bedroom at least ONCE this month.

Shion: eh.... 🤔

Nagi: u have no choice anyway cuz I’m dragging u out ((((:

Shion: ☠️☠️☠️

Nagi: also dont u want to see ur man????

Shion: mmmMMMMmmm.... Ya.

Nagi: see, dick always works

Eiji: Lol

Where was the club anyway?

Shion: the east side

Nagi: aka ei would get mugged in 5 mins flat

Eiji: Hey! ):

10 at the least.

Nagi: lkfgjdflkg 

Okay I’m leaving now so see you bitches in a bit 😘

The line to the front of the club extended down the block, but fortunately they were lucky enough to skip the wait as Ai had gotten them onto the VIP list. Their friend was the featured DJ tonight and he was popular enough that people from all over the country wanted to see him. Eiji had seen him do a few sets at underground clubs back when they were in high school, but this was the first time he’d gotten to see him in front of a huge crowd with all his adoring fans.

It was all a bit overwhelming for Eiji at first, but after getting a couple drinks in his system he was ready to let loose on the dancefloor. A new song started to play as Eiji and Nagi went out to dance together, Shion staying behind at their table to definitely not flirt more with Cecil. They’d run into a few of their other friends here and Eiji just assumed Ai had managed to get them all into the club on his behalf. 

Eiji wasn’t a total lightweight, but he was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol swimming through his head and didn’t care just how he’d look out here. All he wanted to focus on was the intense music and forgot about all his worries. This was the first time he’d felt true freedom in years, if ever, and he wasn’t going to waste it now if he could. 

Eiji isn’t sure just how much time passed as they were dancing, but by the end of the previous song Nagi had found a fine partner to grind on. Hooking up with someone tonight wasn’t on Eiji’s list so he intended to head back to their table for a breather when a pair of large hands took his waist. He looked back behind him to see that his guy definitely wasn’t anyone he knew nor did he have any intention of getting to do so. 

Eiji attempted to push his hands away, but they only gripped his waist tighter as the man pulled him closer. This wasn’t Eiji’s first rodeo with someone grabbing at him like this and given this asshole’s size, he settled for going along with it for now. He moved his body to the heavy bass filled beat and waited for the precise moment to make his escape.

The hold on his waist gradually loosened as the man’s hands slid upwards and Eiji took the time to slip out of his grasp and into the surrounding crowd. His first thought was to go back to their table, but one glimpse over his shoulder led to a quick change in plans as he headed for the bar. He found an empty spot near the middle of the counter and asked for a bottle of beer as this guy squeezed in beside him. 

The loud music made it easy for Eiji to ignore whatever the hell he was trying to say, but unfortunately this asshole couldn’t take a hint as one of his hands landed square on Eiji’s ass. His first reaction was to swat away at it and that seemed to be expected as his wrist was caught and the fat fingers around it squeezed harshly. The man then leaned into Eiji’s space, rattling off about how Eiji shouldn’t be a tease and did he know who he was because he was a big fuckin’ deal.

Any remainder of Eiji’s tolerance was shattered then as he grabbed the neck of the beer bottle with his other hand and smashed it right over his head. The man was too taken aback to react to Eiji kneeing him right in his crotch, bringing him down to his knees.Eiji then dug his fingers into the other man’s hair and brought the broken handle of the bottle up to his neck.

“I don’t give a single _fuck_ of who you are or what garbage gang you run with, but since we’re bragging about the people we know,” Eiji said as the man was staring back at him with wide eyes, “does the name Ootori ring a bell anywhere in your empty head? Did you know that special brand of psychotic runs through the entire family?”

“W-wha-”

“That’s enough, you two.”

Eiji looked upwards to his right to see a few taller men in suits circling the scene and his jaw practically dropped as his eyes met the men in the middle of them. 

“Hah! You’re fucking getting it now you slutty little shit!”

Eiji felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his mouth as Ren strolled up to them, then held out a hand to him. He took it with slight hesitation as Ren helped him up to his feet and Ren only let go for a moment to slide the rest of his arm around Eiji’s waist. He whispered something to one of the other suited men with blue hair and a funky haircut before guiding Eiji away towards the staircase. 

What in the world was happening and why was Ren here...?

~

Eiji was met with Ren’s hungry lips on his as he was pushed back against the door once they reached their destination on the third floor of the club. His mounting confusion dissolved in a second as his fingers grabbed onto Ren’s shoulders and he eagerly kissed him back. He found himself not caring about why or how Ren was here, he was just happy to be in his arms again and wanted to savor his every touch. 

“That was so fucking _hot_ , baby,” Ren said as he broke away from the kiss first, “I’ve never been more turned on, fuck.”

Ren’s lips descended down the column of his neck as Eiji felt a knee pressing between his legs and _wow,_ yep he was completely down with Ren ravaging him right against this door. He curled his fingers around the back of Ren’s neck as he ground his crotch down, his cock filling so quickly from the adrenaline still rushing through him and the happy realization that Ren _still_ wanted him. Ren could’ve forgotten about Eiji the moment he left his apartment, but it was so clear how deep Ren’s love was for him and Eiji felt the very same way.

“I want to fuck you,” Ren said as he pulled back to look down at him, “and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself if you let me.”

“I...” Eiji wanted to scream yes, but he briefly closed his eyes as he tried to push the horny thoughts away for just five seconds, “just one question, what are you doing here?”

“Ah... I own this club,” Ren said with a small laugh, “and Aimi is one of my best friends so ‘course I hosted his album drop here. Masa knew you were coming since he keeps an eye on the VIP guest list, but neglected to tell me, the asshole.”

“Definitely a small world afterall...” Eiji said as he leaned up to press a peck against Ren’s lips, “please fuck me, I don’t know if I can wait any longer.”

Ren chased his lips as his hands slid down his back and grasped at his backside, encouraging him to further grind against his thigh. Eiji pushed his tongue against Ren’s as his hands settled back on Ren’s shoulders, seeking something to grab as a result of this overwhelming pleasure. Nothing else in this world mattered as long as he was here with Ren, _his_ Ren and no one else.

“Mmm... shit, I don’t want to leave you, but give me five minutes,” Ren said as he reluctantly released his hands from Eiji’s ass, “I have to... prepare.”

“Oh, okay?” Eiji responded as Ren gave him one more quick kiss on the lips before walking across the room towards another door. Eiji took the moment to catch his breath as Ren disappeared behind that door and got a look at the room, or office rather, that he was in. 

It was wide and spacious with a large desk on the far side of the room beside the wall length window that looked down on the dancefloor below. There were various paintings decorating the other walls with a couple shelves full of books. Eiji walked past the pristine white couches to get a better look out of the window and could see that Shion had been dragged out to dance with Cecil. 

Probably not without the help of some liquid courage.

He spotted a few of his other friends around and his searching eyes stopped when he saw Kira standing by a wall with that same blue haired man Eiji saw earlier. They both seemed to be very... involved in their own conversation and part of him hoped that Nagi hadn’t noticed. Although now he wondered if his brother sent Kira to keep an eye on them despite telling Eiji that he wouldn’t anymore...

“Ya’ know this is one way,” Ren said as his hand was right back on Eiji’s waist, “we can see out, but they can’t see in. I could take you right here in front of them all and they’d never know.”

“Next time,” Eiji replied.

Eiji took Ren’s hand as the older man led him into what turned out to be a bedroom complete with rose petals lining the floor, multiple candles that were lit, and probably the largest bed Eiji had seen in person. 

Eiji had some questions, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk any longer as he grasped the front of Ren’s blazer and pushed him backwards towards the bed. Their lips met once more as Eiji straddled his lap, the earlier desperation they’d both experienced had dissipated as they took their time exploring each other. Ren’s hands were hot on him as they went to rid Eiji of his pesky clothing, letting them drop unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Ren switched their positions once Eiji was down to his underwear and gripped at the bulge there as he nipped at his boyfriend’s neck once more. Eiji didn’t feel too nervous about what was about to happen, he’d been dreaming of this very night for months now. He’d always trusted Ren to make this good for him so he’d never feel any pain or regrets.

Ren only left Eiji alone for a moment to grab the bottle of lube and a condom, then shuffled right back between his legs. Eiji lifted his hips as Ren pulled down his underwear, followed by him tossing his blazer and shirt to the side. Eiji raised himself to sit up and reached downwards to unbuckle Ren’s belt and squeezed at the obvious bulge in his boxers.

“Fuck, Ei,” Ren sighed as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers. Eiji slipped his own past the waistband and bit at his lower lip as he felt just how aroused his boyfriend was. There were so many things Eiji wanted to do with Ren’s cock, but first and foremost he wanted it _inside_ of him. 

Ren sat back and tugged Eiji’s into his lap, then dropped his hand between his legs to rub at Eiji’s hole. Eiji had been finger fuckng himself a bit more often with how his ass was craving to be filled, so the feeling wasn’t too foreign as Ren gently pushed in one finger. Eiji kept stroking at Ren’s cock as their lips locked once again and _fuck_ he wanted him so badly.

“You can go faster,” Eiji said, “please, I need your cock inside me...”

“Soon, little lamb,” Ren replied, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“What if I asked you to?” Eiji said as he squeezed at the base of REn’s length, “would you fuck me so hard that I forgot my own name, Ren?”

“Oh you devil,” Ren snickered as Eiji suddenly found himself on his back, “is that what you want me to do? Then I’ll give you exactly what you request.”

Eiji gasped as he felt two fingers thrust inside him, “I’m trying my hardest to hold back, but I can’t when you’re talking to me like that, baby.”

“Then don’t,” Eiji said as Ren was looking down at him, “you saw me almost shank a man out there, I’m not as fragile as I look.”

“God, don’t remind me,” Ren practically growled as he surged forward to kiss at Eiji. His fingers continued pumping in and out of his hole, soon joined by a third as he stretched his lover out. Eiji didn’t restrain his voice as he moaned Ren’s name, loving how those slender, talented fingers felt inside of him, much better than his own. 

Once Ren had determined that Eiji was ready, or his own patience ran out, he stripped off his pants and rolled the condom onto his dick. He hooked Eiji’s legs over his shoulders and slowly slid his cock into Eiji’s warm heat. 

Eiji’s fingers curled into the sheets beneath him as that cock was _so_ much bigger than either of their fingers. A thumb caressing at his cheek had his eyes opening to see Ren’s loving gaze back at him. He laced his fingers with the hand on his cheek and squeezed at it as he adjusted to feeling so full.

“...you can go now,” Eiji softly said.

Ren was slow and shallow with his first thrusts, but soon picked up as his boyfriend was reacting favorably. This was everything Eiji imagined it’d be and even more, he never, ever wanted this to end. He had no idea how long he’d last, but he didn’t care as long as Ren was buried inside him, showing Eiji how much he loved and cherished him.

“You feel so good, Eiji. You take my cock so fucking well,” Ren said his hips were moving faster and harder within him, “you’re so gorgeous, so beautiful. I want to keep you here forever so I can fuck you whenever I want. I don’t want any other fucking man touching you _ever_ again.”

“Yes...” it was all Eiji could say as hot pleasure wracked through his body, he was getting so close to cumming, “t-touch me, Ren... I...”

“I got you, love,” Ren’s hand took hold of Eiji’s cock and gave it a few rough strokes, pushing his boyfriend to release onto his stomach. Ren’s own movements didn’t stop as he was spurred on and Eiji moaned as Ren pounding into his sensitive, needy hole. He desperately wanted Ren’s cum to spill into him, but... next time. Eiji would make damn sure that there was a next time and several more times, he wouldn’t shove away his own happiness any longer.

~

Masato was right, Ren didn’t like his plan, but he was also incredibly desperate to have Eiji back in his life. The only viable way to achieve this was to get Otoya and Eiichi to stop fighting which was a fairly tall order given how long their war had been going. Ren was only involved because Otoya was like a brother to him, so of course he’d be willing and ready to fight any rivals of his.

Masato had brought up that there wasn’t much of a point to their current conflict, they were only carrying the grudges of past leaders for the sake of it. Ren had admittedly not thought much of it as he’d been embroiled in this since high school. He didn’t have any real enemies since no one was dumb enough to come at his own family and really, Eiichi was the only thorn in his side.

Ren would’ve been willing to put him six feet under this time last year, but since circumstances have... changed, he wasn’t going to hurt Eiji like that. So instead Ren went to Otoya while Masato asked his definitely-not-boyfriend Kira to talk to Eiichi about a possible peace treaty or something along those lines. Otoya was extremely easy to convince as all he wanted was peace, but Eiichi was always provoking him to counter attack. 

Ren didn’t have much of an idea of what went on with Kira, but once Masato gave him the greenlight, they could call for a meeting with the patriarchs of the local families. He was admittedly a little nervous because Eiichi’s reputation just wasn’t there for show, the man was wildly unpredictable. However the negotiations with Otoya took far less time and effort than Ran ever expected and an alliance was born between them all.

Now all Ren had to do was wait... and wait... and wait. He broke and texted Eiji first, going on about how much he missed him and he was so glad that Eiji felt the same way. Yet at the same time, he could tell that his former lover was hesitant and he didn’t want to chase him away, so he was willing to wait as long as possible for Eiji to come back to him.

He didn’t think that he’d catch him in his own club, although since Eiji knew Ai... there was definitely a chance he’d be here tonight. Again, Masato knew full well that Eiji would be coming and even told Ren not to worry about the VIP list, bastard. Really the only real regret Ren had was not stepping in sooner so that asshole didn’t touch what was his. 

The guy may have been working for Ren for six years now, but now he would have an unfortunate case of several broken fingers and maybe a leg or two depending on whatever Kira did with him. 

Ren pressed a kiss to Eiji’s forehead as his boyfriend was sound asleep now. He’d have to deal with Eiichi one of these days, but for now he was going to savor this time with Eiji and make up for the weeks they’d spent apart. Who knew he’d be capable of loving someone this much?

~

**Author's Note:**

> hot damn that was a LOT of gay i wrote LOL. and yet I still want to write even more!! 
> 
> my goal for this kinktober was to focus on My Brand + rare pairs I was into because this fandom neglects anything that isn't popular pretty hard. big thanks to the ppl who read every single fic, like yall the real horny kings lmao. and even if you didn't, im happy if you checked any of them out! this was a rly fun creative exercise and great distraction from. life lol.
> 
> until next time~
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
